


Too Early

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Back to work, Big Brother Dean, Car Accidents, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Original Character(s), Screaming Baby, Tired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Dean goes back to work and reunites with someone he never thought of seeing again.Only, he wishes the circumstances weren't the reason why.Gabriel meets someone.





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I always seem to be having excuses for not updating quick. I try to update, it's just hard.
> 
> I tried to make this chapter long since I haven't been updating, I hope you like it.
> 
> Any plot ideas would be awesome.

It was time for Dean to go back to work. His three week maternity leave was over and Dean didn't want to go back.

"Babe, you need to go to work. I will be okay with these two for a little while. Soon you'll be back on nights so you'll be leaving when the kids go to bed. It's only temporary that you're on mornings."

Dean sighed and leaned against Cas, dressed in his scrubs, "I know, but I don't want to leave you all. I can call in-"

Cas put a finger on his lips, "No.  _Go,_ you need to go back sometime."

Dean sighed heavily and nodded his head, grabbing his work bag. He kissed Cas, gave a kiss to Riley in Cas's arms, "I'll see you later then."

Cas nodded and smiled at Dean, who shut the door softly behind him.

Cas sighed and looked down to Riley, "We gotta adjust to not having daddy here everyday now."

Riley just cooed up at him, making him smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled up to the hospital and sighed, he wanted to just go back to his family but they needed the money, more then ever.

Dean got out of his car and walked to the hospital, he wondered if Benny was working today...

When he walked in he was greeted by many Omegas and Betas and a few Alphas.

"Dean!"

Dean finished clocking in and turned around, seeing Benny coming towards him.

"Hey Benny."

Benny smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "How 'ya doing brotha? You look good for just having a kid."

Dean chuckled, "Still got the baby fat Benny."

Benny laughed, "Ya but knowing you, you'll have that off soon."

Dean smiled, "I guess-"

_'Dr. Winchester and Dr. Laffite to Pediatrics. Dr. WInchester and Dr. Laffite to Pediatrics.'_

Dean and Benny looked at each other and shrugged, walking to Pediatrics.

When they got there they were immediately instructed and prepped for surgery.

Soon they were being briefed on what happened.

"Car crash. Parents in critical condition, went in for immediate surgery, not sure if they are going to make it. Little boy, about 9, gash on the back of his head, better chance at making this out of alive."

Dean turned cold. Benny nodded, looking over the notes, "Any other immediate family?"

The nurse nodded, "Brother and sister in college. Already called, they're on their way."

They got to the surgical room and got ready.

Dean was standing on one side of the little boy, Benny on the other.

Benny looked up after putting on his gloves, noticing Dean not making a move.

"Hey man, you okay?"

Dean looked up, eyes wide. Benny was taken back.

"F-Fine."

Benny nodded, "Well then lets go, we gotta save this boys life."

Dean nodded and absently got gloves on.

Benny looked at Dean when Dean wasn't doing anything.

"Dean!"

Dean jumped and looked at Benny.

Benny walked over and grabbed his shoulders, "You need to get your shit together or this little boy is going to die."

"I-I-"

Benny nodded, "I know what it looks like and how you're feeling right now but you need to push past that and help me save this little boys life."

Dean nodded and tried to clear his head, going to get some tools.

Benny and Dean worked hard to keep the boy alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little boy had flat lined a couple times but they were able to resurrect him each time. Now, the boy was in a room and on anesthesia, sleeping.

Dean sighed as he was taking his gloves off, Benny clapped him on the shoulder.

"Not the best thing to come back to work too. You did good though, saved his life. I know it couldn't have been easy doing that, with what-"

Dean interrupted him, "What about his parents?"

Benny stopped, "I don't know, other doctors were working on them-"

Dean was gone before Benny could even finish the sentence.

Dean found where the parents were taken care of and got the information.

Dead. They weren't able to save them.

"The sister is here, we were just about to go and give her the news."

Dean waved off the Alpha, "I'll go."

The guy shrugged and Dean left for the waiting room.

"Sarah Goulding?"

A girl's head snapped up and came running up to him.

"That's me. How're my parents and little brother?"

Deans face went soft and he took her hand, "We should sit down."

The girls face broke and Dean led her to a chair away from other people.

"Your brother is in recovery, he's been stitched and is sleeping now."

Sarah let out a breath.

"But, we tried everything we could but your parents didn't make it."

Sarah broke down in tears, Dean pulled her into a hug.

"Sarah?  _Sarah?_ "

Dean looked over and saw someone he thought he wouldn't see again.

"O-Over here Pete."

Pete's eyes landed on the two and they widened but then he came over.

"What happened?"

Sarah hiccuped and Dean let her go, he figured she can't really speak so he spoke for her.

"Your parents and little brother were in a crash... Your brother is in recovery but your parents didn't make it."

Dean saw the moment the words registered and the moment Pete's face shattered.

"I'm truly sorry. You can go give your last goodbyes."

Pete nodded absently and helped his sister up and followed Dean.

Dean waited outside while they said their goodbyes. When the door opened Dean turned around, "You can go sit with your brother."

The two nodded and followed quietly behind Dean.

Dean opened the door and went to go check the kids vitals.

"He seems to be doing good. He's strong, he'll wake tomorrow."

Pete nodded while Sarah sat by her little brothers side and took his hand, wiping tears with the other hand.

"Thanks Dean."

Dean gave a small smile and wrote his number on a piece of paper, handing Pete the number, "This is my number. You two are still in college and I know how hard it's gonna be, having been through it myself. Please, if you ever need anything, even like to babysit your little brother, don't hesitate to call."

Pete stared wide eyed at Dean, "I-I can't-"

Dean shook his head and gave a small smile, "I've been where you guys been, my little brother and parents in a crash, my parents died and my brother almost didn't make it. I had my mate at the time so I wasn't all alone. I just want to help you guys, so please, if you ever need anything- babysitting or just to even talk- just give me a call."

Pete had tears in his eyes and he pulled Dean into a hug, "Thank you, for everything."

Deans eyes became wet and he nodded, returning the hug, "I'll leave you be."

When Dean was out of the room, he wiped his eyes.

He saw Benny standing there, he walked up to him.

"You okay brotha?"

Dean huffed a sad laugh, "You know, that was the guy that found my dogs..."

Benny looked surprised, "Really?"

Dean nodded, "I gave him my number and told him to call me if he ever needs anything. I-I think I should go home though."

Benny nodded, "Ya, I'll cover for you. Go home to your family."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean got home around dinner time. Cas was in the kitchen, Riley in a height chair, Lacey by her feet.

Dean walked over and kissed Riley's head, making her squeal and Lacey bark.

Cas turned around, wondering what was going on.

Dean was standing behind him.

"Dean? What're you doing home so early?"

Dean walked over to him and wrapped himself around him.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled Dean into his person, "What's going on?"

He heard Dean sniffle and he became more concerned.

"Dean?"

Dean huffed a sad laugh against Cas's chest, "You know, I saw the guy who found our dogs again..."

"When, how- Oh... What happened?"

Dean sniffled, "Parents and little brother were in a car crash... Parents didn't make it."

Cas's face fell, "Oh baby..."

"I-I almost made us lose the kid... Benny had to snap me out of it."

Dean could feel Cas's breath on his head, "Ya but you saved him."

"But I almost didn't."

Cas pulled back, "But you did."

"I gave them my number, told them to call if they ever needed anything..."

Cas smiled, leaning down and kissing him lightly, "That was nice."

Dean nodded, "Pete and his sister are both in college... They're going to need help."

Cas agreed, "Well, luckily, you are such a nice person."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about two weeks later before Dean heard from Pete.

"Hello?"

_"...Uh, Dean?"_

"This is him-Lacey stop, leave her alone. Sorry. Who is this?"

_"Pete. I shouldn't have called, you're busy..."_

Dean stopped playing with Riley and sat her against his torso, waving Lacey away, "No, it's okay. Really. How are you and Sarah? How's Caleb?"

_"We're good. Caleb is back to his silly self, I hadn't had the heart to tell him yet..."_

Dean frowned and adjusted Riley, "I'm sorry. I really am. It's hard to explain something like that to a little kid."

_"I, uhm, was wondering if you could do me a favor... I know you don't owe us anything, in fact I owe you my brothers life-"_

Dean interrupted him, "What do ya need Pete? I can help to the best of my ability, that's why I gave you my number. I want to help."

_"Well, me and Sarah have this college lecture thing that we need to go too and our usual babysitter can't work today..."_

"I can watch Caleb for you guys."

_"A-Are you sure? I can find someone else, I know you have your own kid, plus your brother-"_

"It's okay, I can watch him. Him and Sam can play together. Sam would like that."

_"Three kids is a lot to handle, are you sure?"_

"Ya! If I need help, I can call my mate or someone."

_"O-Okay. Thank you so much."_

"No problem, my address is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the doorbell rang, Dean picked Riley up and walked over to the door.

Pete was standing behind it with the little boy that Dean had operated on, "Hi Caleb! Hey Pete."

Pete gave Dean a tired smile, he knew the feeling.

"So, uh my lecture is until seven, I'll be here around 7:30 to pick him up."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good."

Pete looked down to his brother, "Be good for Dean, he's doing us a favor."

The little boy nodded and hugged his brother.

Pete looked to Dean, "Thank you so much, I-I'll pay you for watching him."

Dean shook his head, "No, don't worry about it and I'm sure Caleb will be good."

Pete smiled then took off.

Dean lead Caleb inside, "Do you want to meet my little brother Caleb?"

"Sure!"

Dean smiled, "Oh, this is Riley, she's my daughter."

Caleb smiled at him and followed him to Sam's room, "Sammy?"

Sam looked up from his book, "Ya De?"

"This is Caleb, he's gonna be staying for the day."

Sam smiled and waved enthusiastically, "Hi Caleb! Wanna play with my cars?"

Caleb smiled, "Sure!" Caleb ran over to Sam and the two sat on the ground.

"Okay boys, behave. I gotta feed Riley and put her down for her nap, then I'll make lunch."

"Okay!"

Dean chuckled and left, walking to Riley's nursery.

He sat in the rocking chair and undid his button up, letting Riley latch on. He gently rocked while she fed, closing his eyes and resting.

Dean doesn't know how long he was asleep but Riley was sleeping against his chest and Dean was confused as to what woke him up.

That was, until it happened again.

There was loud banging.

Riley snuffled and started fussing.

He tried to calm her to get her to stay asleep but that didn't work, she started wailing.

Dean groaned and got up, going to investigate what was going on.

~~~~~~

He found Sam and Caleb in the kitchen making a mess with flour, milk, pots and pans, and eggs.

"Boys!"

The boys looked to Dean, whose shirt was undone and Riley was wailing against him, "what are you doing?"

Sam and Caleb smiled sheepishly, "We were going to make pancakes."

Dean frowned, "Sam, you know you're not allowed to touch the stove."

Sam frowned now, "But Caleb knows how too and he was gonna show me!"

Dean bounced RIley, trying to quiet her, "I don't care. You don't touch the stove."

Sam stomped his foot, "Meanie!" He ran out of the room, screaming.

Caleb looked to Dean, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Dean. I'm allowed to touch the stove at my house..."

Dean sighed, "It's fine but here, we don't touch it."

Caleb nodded and ran off after Sam.

Riley was still crying and Sam was still screaming his lungs out.

Dean needed some help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean tried Cas's phone but it went to voicemail.

"Shit"

Dean decided to call Gabriel next.

_"Dean?"_

"I need help. I have three kids I'm watching, two are crying and the other I think is trying to get one to stop and Cas isn't picking up and can you come over and help me?"

_"Uh, ya sure."_

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~

It was about 20 minutes when a knock on the door sounded.

Dean and Caleb were able to get Sam to stop screaming but Riley was still wailing her little lungs out. Dean was stressed out.

Dean opened the door and bounced Riley.

"She been crying all this time?"

Dean nodded and closed the door after Gabriel, "I don't know how to calm her, or what's even wrong."

Gabriel nodded, "Probably just fussy. When did she start?"

Dean sighed, "When Sam and Caleb woke her up from sleeping."

Gabriel nodded, "Try rocking her, I'll watch Sam and Gabriel. They in Sam's room?"

Dean nodded and the two went separate ways.

"Hey kiddo."

Sam and Caleb looked up, Sams face broke into a grin and he ran at Gabriel, "Gabe!"

Sam tumbled into his legs, making him stumble back, "Hey kid, missed you too but we gotta keep quiet, your brother is trying to calm down your little niece. Don't want to wake her up again."

Sam put his finger to his lips and shushed, giggling after. Gabriel chuckled, "So who's your friend?"

Sam pulled Gabriel into his room, "This is Caleb, he's spending the day with us!"

Gabriel smiled, "Well hello Caleb. How old are you?"

"I'm 8, almost 9!"

"That's so cool! Well kids, I'm your company for the rest of the night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Gabriel left to go find Dean. He found him in the nursery, asleep, Riley asleep on his chest."

Gabriel picked Riley up and put her in her crib, he gently shook Dean.

"Hey man, why don't you go take a nap."

Dean snorted and woke up, "W-Wha-? No, I can't Sam- dinner..."

"I can watch them and cook them dinner, you look beat. Go to sleep."

Dean nodded his head absently, "Pete be by around 7:30."

"I'm gonna guess that's Caleb's guardian. I got it, goodnight Dean."

Dean sluggishly went to his room and fell face first on his bed, falling asleep quickly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Gabriel had fed the boys, he put on a movie in the living room and set up a little bed-like thing there.

About an hour later they were asleep and the doorbell rang.

Gabriel got to the door and opened it.

The scent hit him first. Omega, unmated. Damn, he smelt like heaven.

"Uh... I'm looking for Dean..."

Gabriel smiled, "Dean is asleep, poor guy is dead tired. I'm his brother-in-law. Pete?"

'Pete' nodded, "I'm here for Caleb."

"He's asleep in the living room, passed out watching a movie." Gabriel opened the door for Pete, who hesitantly passed.

Pete could smell the Alpha off of him and was weary, though the smell wasn't bad...

Gabriel led him to the living room, where the boys were sleeping.

"He was good. Well, when I was looking after him, he was. I don't know if he was when Dean was."

Pete nodded, "Well, thank you. I know you really didn't have too, Dean didn't even have too."

Gabriel waved him off, "Hey, I'll do it more if that means I get to see you more often."

Pete stopped walking, his face flaming, though it was too dark to see.

Gabriel stopped walking too, "I'm- uh, sorry. I tend to come on too strong... Here, this is the living room."

Pete picked Caleb up and Gabriel walked them out to their car.

When Caleb was securely in the car, Pete straightened himself out, Gabriel fidgeting his hands behind him.

"Listen, I-I know we just met and I shouldn't have came on so strong but you just- you smell wonderful to me, no one has ever smelt this good to me and I'd like to see-"

Gabriel was cut off by a light kiss to the side of his mouth, "I'd like to see you again too, see where this goes."

Gabriel smiled and asked for his phone. When he was handed it, he programmed his number in it and sent himself a text so he'd have Pete's.

"I should get him home and to bed, thank you for watching him and tell Dean I said thank you too."

Gabriel nodded and Pete got in the car and drove off, leaving Gabriel a little starstruck on the driveway.


End file.
